


One Day

by jasmasson



Series: John Moneypenny [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Fleming
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Moneypenny works for M.   So does James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidrin/gifts).



"Anything interesting?" the smooth, cultured voice asked, close to John Moneypenny's ear.

The arm that reached past him to rest upon the filing cabinet he was filling up was encased in an exquisitely tailored suit.

He could smell a hint of some deliciously spicy cologne, and the man behind him was close enough that John could actually feel the heat from his body against his back.

"Close enough for an harassment suit, James," he cautioned, slamming the filing cabinet closed and deliberately stepping back into the other man's space, digging his elbow into Bond's flat stomach and pushing past him as he returned to his desk.

Bond smiled as he followed John over to the desk. He produced a large cup and a chocolate brownie from John's favourite coffee bar a few streets away from behind his back.

"Cappuccino? Half-fat, no sugar, extra cocoa powder?"

Just as John liked it. He reached for it, but Bond held the treats back.

"So I'm forgiven? No lawsuit?"

"Hmm, let me see. Millions from the Government in the future, or caffeine and chocolate now?" John paused to make a thinking face. "Give me that."

Bond handed them over with a flourish.

"So," Bond repeated. "Anything interesting?"

John tapped a button on his computer, bringing up a copy of the file he'd just sent to M in preparation for Bond's meeting.

"You have won…" he said, reading off the screen, "…a trip to Russia to discover if rebel forces really do have access to volatile Cold War relic nuclear weapons. Your contact's name is…" John paused, and raised his eyebrows,"…Venus Honeytrova."

He smiled at Bond. It was December. "Don't forget to take your thermal underwear."

"Perhaps Ms. Honeytrova will keep me warm?" Bond said.

John snorted, "Possibly. But check she really _is_ pleased to see you and it _isn't_ a gun in her pocket, first, won't you?"

"Perhaps you're right," Bond said. "I'll just take thoughts of you to keep me warm, instead shall I? Curled up snugly in your flat, in front of your fire with a glass of wine and a good book."

"It would certainly be a lot safer," John replied. "But only safe to think about, James. Actually seeing it would make your life a _lot_ more dangerous."

"But more interesting," Bond said, leaning forward. "Definitely interesting."

"Oh yes," John said, standing up and leaning forward, stopping a few inches in front of Bond's handsome, teasing face. "Definitely interesting."

John hit the intercom button, not taking his eyes of Bond.

"Bond to see you, Ma'am," he said.

"Get in here, Bond," M's clipped tones came over the intercom. "Stop flirting when there's work to be done."

Bond stepped back, pulling a regretful expression, and placing a hand over his heart.

"Duty calls," he said. "One day we'll have to finish this conversation."

"And one day you'll bring me flowers, not coffee," John said, "and M will wear a miniskirt."

"One day," Bond agreed.

Bond went into M's office, and John settled back down at his desk and began answering emails.


End file.
